Group decisions require open communication and shared ideas, especially those decisions faced by families. Decisions such as the choice of a new baby's name, the choice of vacation or travel location, the choice of a kind of pet, the naming of such pet and other similar choices require open communication among family members. In one such decision, the choice of a new baby name, there exists many facets to a seemingly simple endeavor.
Choosing the name for a new baby has always been an exciting yet difficult experience for new families. Each family member has their own perceptions of a name. The name choice is a critical decision that has the potential of affecting a child's future immeasurably; just ask any boy named Poindexter or girl named Bambi. Name perceptions often exist from knowing someone with a certain name. If, for instance, a man knew a girl named Katherine in grade school and she was a large-framed bully, he may attach that stereotype to the name itself. While Mom may think Katherine is a beautiful and graceful name for their new daughter, Dad does not. Some names evoke images of the famous people who bear them. Naming a child Keanu or Cher can disable the child with a lifetime of combating other people's perceptions.
When selecting a new baby's name it is beneficial to see the choices in print. The ability to see and say the names often help the family as preferences can change the more often the names are said aloud or read.
Yet another, not so readily recognized issue also exists when naming a new baby. If older siblings are present, there exists the possibility of hurt feelings if the older children are not included in the choosing of the new baby's name. This can lead to alienation and resentment of the new baby.
Issues with other family decisions, such as the choice of vacation or travel location, the choice of a kind of pet, the naming of such pet, the choice of a college and other similar choices can all benefit from the use of a charted voting system. Therefore, a need exists for a visual charting system that focuses on group interaction and the sharing of ideas or perceptions.
There is no prior art addressing these specific issues.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a group voting system.
It is another object of the invention to foster a fun and family-centered activity.
It is another object of the invention to provide better communication between family members.
It is another object of the invention to give the ability to visualize the voters' choices over any period of time.
It is another object of the invention to allow for changed votes.
It is another object of the invention to give an ongoing visual picture of which choices are preferred by the majority and the minority of voters.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means to voting in a fair environment allowing all voters' choices to be recognized.
It is another object of the invention to involve family members in decisions which will affect future relationships.
It is another object of the invention to facilitate a voting system with a positive outcome.
It is another object of the invention to provide a forum where participants can discuss the reasoning behind voting a particular way.